Primordius Magna Timeline
A full timeline of all the significant events in Primordius Magna's history. All dates are listed either as Before Kronaxx's Takeover (BKT), or After Kronaxx's Takeover (AKT) 60,000 BKT *Murtaavak arrives and creates Stellar Maximus. *Helios is created to watch over Stellar Maximus. *Murtaavak, with the help of Helios, creates Primordius Magna, and several other planets to orbit Stellar Maximus. *Using antidermis, Murtaavak creates Narcisca as an equal, however, Narcisca rebells, and is banished to the depths of Primordius Magna. 59,999 BKT *Murtaavak leaves Primordius Magna to evolve. *Narcisca forms the "Under World," his own kingdom of the dead. *The first natural life, appears in the form of Archea bacteria, in the oceans of Primordius Magna. 43,000 BKT *The first Bio-Chordate evolves. 36,000BKT *Bio-Chordats take their first pioneering steps onto land, and thus, rahi evolve. 27,000 BKT *The Craydaxians become the first sapient species to colonize the land. *The Craydaxian Empire is formed. 26,000 BKT *Murataavak returns, and creates the Titan Lords to watch over Primordius Magna. *The Matoran are created. *Skakdi, Vortixx, and several other sapient species are created. *Tesla, the first toa, is created. *Malleus is appointed leader of the Titan Lords. 20,000 BKT *Metru's Minor and Major are founded. 15,000 BKT *The Red Hand of Assassins is founded. *Matoran settlers reach Craydaxia 12,000 BKT *Tethys, the Titan of Water, rebells. *The Titan War begins 11,000 BKT *The Titan War ends. *Kentis Nui is sent to watch over Primordius Magna *Optimidus founds the Order of Kentis Nui. *Kentis Nui creates the makuta *Proteridax founds the Brotherhood of Makuta 1,000 BKT *Fernox founds the Toa Alpha. 45 BKT *Magnon joins Marltax & Krikk Ltd., and produces the Exo-Suite. 32 BKT *Bloödvok leaves the RHA, and forms the Skakdi Syndicate. 30 BKT *Magnon, along with members Marltax & Krikk ltd. test the first plasma lamp. 29 BKT *The plasma lamp goes on sale. 6 BKT *Sheir-Khan and Bloödvok declare war on one another, and the RHA and Skakdi Syndicate War begins/ends. 1 BKT *All of the Toa Alpha (minus Gunner), are killed in the battle of Gonda Nui. 0 BKT *Kronaxx kills Proteridax, and takes control of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Kronaxx overthrows Kentis Nui, and declare himself ruler of the whole planet. *Kronaxx forms the Confederate Empire of Shadows. *The Battle of Arcajax takes place, marking the beginning of the Primordius Magna Civil War 3 AKT *The Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion is formed. *The Battle of Mala takes place (Confederate Victory). *The Battle of Odinax Takes place. *The Primordius Magna Civil War ends with a Fellowship victory. 78 AKT *Kronaxx arrives at the Primordius Magna Underworld, and encounters Narcisca. through Kronaxx, Narcisca learns of the Kraahkatoa robot, and its potentials as a new body *Narcisca, with the motive of regaining a body, begins to plan his rise. *Camp Arcajax is reopened by Makuta Khraan. *Kronaxx hires Nalex to located the Great Toa Stone so that he, Kronaxx, can activate Kraahkatoa, and use him as a body. *Nalex sends his henchmen Murtran and Kelphix to kidnap the soldiers of Camp Arcajax. Category:Timelines Category:Storyline